The Quest to Find a Chicken
by Fluffed-Kitten
Summary: The rating is for later chapters. This is all the stuff from other humor fics mixed into one pure humor fic!
1. Random Info Before the Prologue

The Quest for a Chicken  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, or anyone from any other books, come to that, since there is a 99.99999 percent chance that they will show up in this.  
  
Ranfom Info Before the Prologue  
  
Okay, this is my first fanfiction that I am writing and at the momtent I am very hyper. This will be about all the crew's quest for a chicken, which will most likly include a road trip, truth or dare, toilet humor, insane-ness...  
  
Do not make me go on.  
  
Okay, this story should be updated like once a week, and will have a lot of chapters, but I don't think they will ever find a chicken. Oh well.  
  
Anyways, at the moment, I kind of need some help coming up with ideas. I already know mainly what the eensy weensy tiny plot will be, although I don't think there is one. And if I don't get any reveiws once it has started, I'm takin it off. No point in having fanfiction.net waste their space. Your loss. Just kidding.  
  
I don't watch Yu-Gi-Oh that much, so if I get a bit of information wrong, blame me, don't think that you're reading it wrong. I've already checked most of it. And yes, if you havn't figured it out yet, I do need a life. o.o  
  
So, if anyone wants to post ideas for truth or dare or just plain ideas to go in the story, you know how to reveiw. I give credit to people on the chapter that I use stuff in, too, if they helped me come up with the idea. I'm already writing the first chapter, and I'm not so off that I need help with that :P  
  
The first chapter should be posted by March 25th, if I get any reveiws . See you. 


	2. The Madness Begins

The Quest for a Chicken  
  
Disclaimer: Go back to Random Info before the Prologue, I'm too lazy to explain it again.  
  
AN: I suck at starting stories, no matter how good people tell me they are. So, if the beginning is lame, don't blame me. It WILL get better. Trust me.  
  
In addition, some part in the story my writing style may change from the regular way to the (NAME:) thingy. I forget what it's called.  
  
Since I don't watch the show that much, the is probably a lot of OOCness, and with my luck, Yugi is a vegetarian.  
  
There might not be that much action in this chapter, but it's funny and it's a start :P  
---  
What do you mean it's March 30th? Have I been out rollerblading for that long? Apparently, I have. No worries, I'm still alive. That's probably the least of your worries, though.  
---  
The Madness Begins  
---  
  
"It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you, but when we are apart I feel it too..." It was a Saturday morning, or, technically, it was the afternoon since it was 2:00, but either way, Yami had just woken up and ws taking a shower. Why Yugi was Yami is still unknown, but hey, go along with it. Anyways, Yami was singing in the shower while Grandpa was preparing dinner. Um, yeah. Something like that.  
  
So, anyways, Yami is taking a shower when the doorbell rings. Granpa is being a lazy bum so he makes Yami get out of the shower to get the door. So, Yami gets out and goes to the door. That wasn't so hard, was it Yami?  
  
"Shut up."  
  
So, Yami finally gets to the door, after pausing like 800 times to look at himself in the mirror. I really need to work on the detail that goes with this story. So, he finally gets to the door, and then he stares at it for a while, like there was a chance it could be a trap. You never know, with all the wars in the world... So he stares at the door some more. Maybe he should go get his Yu-Gi-Oh cards just in case, you never know, it may be Kaiba...  
  
"Yugi, it's dinner!"  
  
Yami remained staring at the door as if it where his worst enemy. Then all of a sudden, Yugi's thoughts came into his head.  
  
~Yami! What the @!#$ are you doing!? You are standing here, naked (oops, did he forget a towel?), dinner is ready, and you have been staring at the door for the past few hours; there is a perfectly good window right beside it, I'm hungry, and aren't you cold?!~  
  
Yami's thought floated back to the teenager.  
  
/I know perfectly well what I'm doing! Maybe I want to stand here naked, while people are standing outside staring at through the window.../  
  
Yami gave a small squeal before jumping and falling to the ground as Yugi again. He ran upstairs and got dressed, even though he had only spent two hours in the shower, he could finish it later. He ran downstair to eat -  
  
"And what exactly may this be? I specifically ordered for it to be green[1]!" Yugi stated as he sat down at the table, looking at what appeared to be sunflower seeds.  
  
"Sorry Yugi, but they were all out of chicken at the store. So I decided that the next best thing must be what chickens eat. And that, of course is seed! Or chicken feed, whatever you want to call it." Grandpa explained, somehow with a straight face.  
  
Yugi nearly face vaulted, alas, he was sitting on a chair, which resulted in Yugi in a tipped chair on the floor. As it happened, he was staring at the front door, which, just now, he realized that he had forggotten to open for whoever was on the other side. Ooo, the other side. That sounds scary.  
  
So Yugi goes Yami and walks to the door. The floor creaked below him. Or maybe it squeaked. I forget. So the floor went somthing like this : crsqueek - crsqueek - crsqueek. Actually, I don't know how many crsqueeks to put in because I have never seen an episode in Yugi's house. Go figure.  
  
So he finally approaches the door, fully dressed this time, deck of cards in one hand, one of those long guns like in bugs bunny in the other. Don't trust me with names of guns.  
  
Yami is so scared and excited that... (sick perverts..) he wets himself o.o;; He decides to count to three and then he will open the door to reveal... what ever may lay beyond it...  
  
One....  
  
Two....  
  
Two and one millionth...  
  
Two and two millionths...  
  
Two and three kajillionths... (o.o;;)  
  
~ Oh, dammit Yami, just open the door. I thought you were the brave and smart one around here!~  
  
/Brave, yes. Smart, not sure./  
  
Yami thinks to himself, 'Whoo, glad he stopped me, I don't know how to count past three. But I'm not glad because now I have to open the door. But I am glad because this suspense was killing me. But I'm not glad because suspense in a story usually means a monster coming up. But I am -'  
  
Yami! Shut up and open the door!  
  
"Okay, where were we..."  
  
Two and 999,999 millionths o.o;; (I'm way too lazy to count)  
  
3!  
  
"Okay... now how do we open this thing..?" Audience face vaults.   
  
~Yami quit stalling and open it just like you opened the bathroom door- oh, not like that, like this- hang on- oh, just let me do this!~  
  
Yami suddenly went Yugi again, I have a feeling I do this too much in one chapter. Oh well, at least he hasn't gone super sayjin yet. Anyways, Yugi puts down the gun and the cards, and opens the door to reveal...  
  
THAT HE HAD JUST WON A NEW CAR AND $ 1,000,000 IN CASH!!!!  
  
No, sorry, got caught up in the moment there. But he DID open the door to reveal-  
  
If I said this was the end of the chapter, would you get mad at me?  
  
So Yugi opens the door. And closes it before it is more than an inch open. And he opens and closes and opens and closes and opens and closes the door...  
  
/Oh, now who's procrastinating?!/  
  
~Alright, alright!~  
  
So, Yugi ssssslllllooooowwwwwlllllyyyyy opens the door... to reveal...  
  
...  
...  
...  
  
"AHHH!!!! A GIANT CHICKEN!!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!!"  
  
Yugi and Yami, who have wet themselves yet again in the suspense, attempt to run away, but find themselves frozen to the spot, which is a good thing because-  
  
"YUGI! Calm down! That isn't a giant chicken! It isn't even remotly like a giant chicken!" came Granpa's voice from the kitchen.  
  
"Bright man!" Yami exclaimed. He turned his head to look at the beast. "What was I thinking?! Of course it isn't a giant chicken." He paused for a moment, before shouting "AAAHHH!!! IT'S A GIANT ROOSTER!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!"  
  
"Yugi, calm down. It isn't a giant rooster either. Any person with half a brain can clearly see that beneath all those feathers and tar is T'ea (Anzu, whatever), one of your friends![2]"  
  
"REALLY?!"  
  
~Unfortunatly for us, Granpa just explained that he had half a brain, and we're pretty sure that Yami has no more than a quarter, so, that leaves me.~  
  
Yami finally calmed down enough to stare at his feather-covered friend. "T'ea! You're all covered in tar and feathers!"  
  
"Brilliant observation."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"First, I demand an explanation for making ME stand out here for five hours while bless- uh, toturing me with your naked body!"  
  
"I- uh, well- there must be a reasonable explanation- anyone got one?"  
  
"Nevermind. Anyways, I thought this-" Tea stared down at herself while plucking at her clothes, "would be obvious. God, you are dense. You see, I was calmly and peacfully eating chicken noodle soup for lunch, when, out of the bowl, jumpped, not one, but THREE GIANT CHICKENS, which immidiatly grabbed a bucket of tar from the air, poured it all over me, and then dragged me into my room, grabbed all my PILLOWS, and beat me with them!" By the end of this, Tea was in tears.  
  
"What a coincidence!"  
  
"What, did it happen to you too? Is that why you were in the shower when I came?!"  
  
"No, but they WERE OUT of CHICKEN at the store, and they know how I like CHICKEN!" o.o;;  
  
"Ooohh, this has gone too far," Tea hissed. "They were nont given permission by you to remove the chicken from the store. That's it. In the car, Yami!!!"  
  
"You can drive?!"  
  
"I don't know, the authoress does not know how old I am, but hey, it increases the chance that freaky things will happen!"  
  
"Rrriiiggghhhttt. And you have a car?!" Yami was now confused and scared.  
  
"Actually, It is now a mobile home. We are now officially on... DUM DUM DUMMMM.... THE QUEST TO FIND A CHICKEN!!!"  
  
"Well, it has chicken in the title, I'm going!"  
  
---  
  
[1] Think back to the blockbuster commercial, or at least that's what it is here in canada. It was an animated guinea pig and a rabbit. The guinea pig was pretending to act like a movie star.  
  
[2] Too many different names...  
  
Well, what do yoou think?! Really crappy, isn't it? Oh well. This will definetly get more humorous. But now you have to vote on a couple of things:  
  
Who do you want to appear halfway in and cause problems?  
  
Who should get kicked out after a while?  
  
Remember, in the next chapter, everyone will be there. EVERYONE will be included in this fic. Oh yeah, pic one of the stuff on the first page to go in the next chapter. Which I won't post until I get 10 reveiws.  
  
Yeah yeah, all the rest of the stuff that I promised will come in later chapters. 


End file.
